Love Secretly
by D.Sapphire
Summary: Fic pertama di fandom ini, ide terbesit pas lgi melamun. Cerita Kuroko Tetsuya x OC. Dirinya yang misterius dan pendiam, membuatku terpesona dari dulu. RnR onegaisimasu DLDR!


**Hiyaaa~~~ D.S kembali di ffn tapi di Fandom yang beda~**

Hem? Lanjutan Fic di fandom sebelah, Gomen, D.S lagi kena WB. Trus saat bengong malah kepikiran cerita kayak begini, hahaha #ditimpukreaders

**Saa, ikimashou~  
**

**D.S Present**

**Love Secretly**

**Warns : OOC-ness, alur gaje, Typo(s), aneh, absurd, ending gantung. Don't like? Don't read**

**Read and Review onegaisimasu~**

**Oh ya, kalo di fandom ini, D.S pendatang baru ya~ Yoroshiku**

Suara dentuman bola, sepatu-sepatu yang berdecit, peluh yang berjatuhan.

Itulah suasana yang mengambarkan klub basket SMA Teiko. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai tetap melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama.

Latihan selesai, Akashi Seijuurou, selaku kapten yang sangat ABSOLUTE, mengakhirinya.

Pemilik surai warna warni langsung duduk dan ada yang langsung terkapar ditengah lapangan, memang, latihan tak pernah mudah.

"Miki" Panggil surai berwarna biru tua dan berkulit gelap, atau Aomine Daiki.

"Apa nii-chan?" Jawabku sedikit malas seraya melemparkan sebotol isotonik dan handuk kearahnya.

"Tidak, kukira kau melamun." Kata Daiki-nii cuek seperti biasa sambil menangkap apa yang kulemparkan.

"Mikicchi imut seperti biasa ya." Kata si surai kuning atau Kise seraya ingin memelukku yang langsung di sapa dengan lemparan botol olehku.

"Mou, Ki-chan, kau berkeringat! Jangan kau peluk-peluk Mi-chan." Kata surai pink atau Momoi Satsuki, tetangga sebelahku sekaligus manager Teiko.

"Momoicchi hidoi-ssu" Tangis Kise mewek.

Aku berdiri seraya membagikan minuman isotonik keanggota lainnya. Pertama ke si maniak oha asa pemilik surai hijau, Midorima Shintarou lalu si maniak snack, Murasakibara Atsushi, ke Akashi dan terakhir.

"Domo, Aomine-san" Kata sisurai biru muda, atau Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ah, aku adalah adik kembar Aomine Daiki, namaku Aomine Miki, kelas X-C, untungnya aku tidak segelap kakak kembaranku, semua orang sering menanyaiku apakah aku benar saudara kembar Daiki-nii, tetapi aku memang memiliki surai biru tua seperti dirinya, tetapi soal olahraga, aku benar-benar payah. Setiap hari aku memang selalu menunggui Daiki-nii dan Satsuki untuk pulang bersama-sama.

"Tunggu ya, aku mandi dulu, Miki!" Kata Daiki-nii.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku seraya membaca novel yang aku baca tadi.

"Itu jilid baru ya? Aomine-san?" Kata Kuroko.

Aku terperanjat, seperti biasa, the phantom sixth man, yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, kenal dia sejak SMP tetap saja aku masih belum terbiasa dengan keberadaannya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk pelan, terasa pipiku memerah.

"Aomine-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kuroko saat ia melihat pipiku yang memerah.

"Ah, i.. iya." Kataku sedikit gugup.

Aku melihat Satsuki tersenyum penuh arti. Ya, aku menyukainya, menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya yang kalem, yang selalu memperhatikan sekitarnya, yang jarang menunjukan emosinya. Aku suka semua yang ada dalam dirinya. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku memendam perasaan ini.

"Nee, Mi-chan, masih belum mau bilang?" Kata Satsuki saat kami pulang bersama.

Daiki-nii dan Tetsu-kun sedang membeli es, aku dan Satsuki berada dibagian minuman.

Aku menggeleng pelan-pelan

"Tidak, aku ga bisa." Kataku seraya mengambil peach tea kesukaanku.

"Kau sudah memendam terlalu lama loh." Kata Satsuki.

"Apaan yang udah lama?" Kata Daiki-nii.

"Mou! Dai-chan, berhenti membuat kaget seperti itu, kau belajar dari Tetsu-kun ya?" Kata Momoi seraya mengembungkan pipinya.

Daiki-ni mencubit pipi Satsuki dengan gemas.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan pacaran disini." Kataku seraya membawa barang belanjaan ke kasir.

"Miki, aku ga pacaran dengan dia, bisa suram hidupku nanti." Protes Daiki-nii.

"Mi-chaann! Aku ga mau sama mahkluk remang macam dia ini." Kata Satsuki menunjuk Daiki-nii.

Tetsu-kun hanya tersenyum tipis, ah, lagi-lagi wajah itu, membuatku tersipu melihatnya.

.

..

...

"Cinta diam-diam ya?" Gumamku seraya melihat kearah langit setelah menyelesaikan buku yang kubaca tadi pagi.

"Ah, kau disini lagi Miki." Kata Daiki-nii duduk disebelahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, aku memang suka berada diatap rumahku.

"Matamu bisa rusak, kalau kau suka seperti itu Miki." Kata Daiki-nii memencet pelan hidungku.

"Kan ada lampu baca." Kataku seraya menunjukan lampu baca.

"Tetap saja, haah, seharusnya kuomeli Tetsu saat memberikanmu itu." Kata Daiki-nii menghela nafas.

Ya, Tetsu-kun dan Aku sama-sama penggemar buku, kami kadang suka pergi keperpustakaan saat waktu libur, sejak dia berteman dengan Daiki-nii, aku jadi mengenalnya, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku sering pergi bersamanya, kurasa, rasa sukaku ini seperti rasa sukaku terhadap buku.

"Ayo Miki, semakin dingin, nanti kau masuk angin." Kata Daiki-nii

Aku mengangguk mengikutinya.

.

..

...

"Hem.. Hem.. Hem.." Kise melantunkan nada saat ia sedang jogging pagi.

Aku tertarik mendengar melodinya.

"Ryou-chan, kau sedang menyanyikan lagu apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, Mikicchi!" Kata Kise seraya memelukku dengan pelukkan mematikannya.

"Adikku bisa kehabisan nafas kau peluk seperti itu!" Kata Daiki nii menjitak kepala Kise pelan.

"Gomen ne, Mikicchi." Kata Kise melonggarkan pelukkannya

Pelukkan Ryou-chan dan Satsuki itu sama mematikannya. Aku merapikan seragamku yang berantakan karena dipeluk sama Ryou-chan.

"Ah, kau tadi tanya lagu yang aku nyanyikan?" Kata Ryou-chan.

Aku mengangguk. Ryou-chan mengeluarkan dan mengirimkan sesuatu dari ponselnya ke ponselku.

Ryou-chan tersenyum dan menunjuk kearah ponselku.

"Ohayou minna." Kata Tetsu-kun.

"Kurokocchi." Kata Ryou-chan memeluknya.

"Kiseeeee! Tetsu kehabisan nafaaasss!" Kata Daiki-nii sedikit kesal.

"Aaa! Kau benar-benar harus memperbaiki kebiasaan memelukmu itu! Lama-lama Miki dan Tetsu bisa kehabisan nafas!" Kata Daiki-nii kesal.

"Kenapa kau ga peluk Akashi aja?" Kata Daiki-nii

"Tidak mau ssu! Akashicchi seram ssu!" Kata Ryou-chan ngambek.

"Siapa yang seram Ryou-ta?" Kata Akashi yang muncul seraya mengacung-acungkan gunting merahnya itu.

"Gyaaa! Joudan ssu! Joudaaann!" Kata Ryou-chan yang berlari sejauh mungkin.

"Ohayou minnaaa.." Kata Murasakibara yang tetap mengunyah snack dimana saja.

"Seharusnya seorang Gemini menghindari Sagitarius" Kata Midorima membetukan kacamatanya.

"Ohayou Muk-kun, Midorin." Kataku saat melihat mereka berdua.

Aku memang memanggil seluruh anggota kisedai dengan panggilan akrab, beberapa karena ketularan Satsuki, dan sisanya karena mereka yang memintaku memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Mana Sacchin?" Kata Muk-kun.

"Satsuki ada piket, dia ada dikelas." Kataku.

Ini rahasia ya, tapi Muk-kun suka sama Satsuki, katanya karena sering dikasi snack, alasan konyol memang, tapi namanya suka? Seperti aku menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ah, lagu apaan yang Ryou-chan kirimkan untukku ya?

_Inikah namanya cinta diam-diam.._

_Ku diam-diam meliriknya_

_Diam-diam memperhatikannya_

_Tapi aku tak bisa bilang kalau aku suka dengannya_

Lagu ini, kenapa seperti keadaan diriku. Aku terdiam saat memutar lagu, tentu menggunakan handsfree.

.

..

...

"Em? Lagu itu, aku mendengarnya saat aku mengisi acara diradio." Kata Ryou-chan saat ku tanya di sela-sela latihan.

"Ohh." Kataku.

"Kenapa? Seperti dirimu ya?" Kata Ryou-chan tersenyum lembut padaku.

Selain Satsuki, Ryou-chan mengetahui kalau aku menyukai Tetsu-kun. Tidak seperti kakakku yang super duper cuek, aku jadi curiga, apa Sei-kun juga sudah mengetahuinya, dia kan selalu begitu.

"Mengetahui apa Miki?" Kata Sei-kun tiba-tiba.

"Aaahh! Sei-kun, berhenti mengangetkanku dan membaca pikiranku!" Kataku sebal.

"Ryouta, kembali latihan." Kata Sei-kun.

"Baiklah Akashicchi!" Kata Ryou-chan.

"Kenapa? Masalah sama Tetsuya?" Kata Sei-kun menyeringai penuh arti.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Jangan membaca pikiranku." Kataku sebal.

Sei-kun menarik diriku mendekatinya dan mendekapku pelan. Lalu ia berbisik padaku.

"Tetsuya melihat kearah sini loh." Kata Sei-kun lalu ia melepaskanku dan menyeringai dan meninggalkanku yang kebingungan.

'Tetsu-kun? Melihat kearahku?' Pikirku.

Akupun mengabaikan perkataan Sei-kun dan aku kembali membaca buku yang kubawa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang terjatuh, aku segera mencari arah suara.

"Tetsu! Kau tak apa-apa?" Kata Daiki-nii.

Akupun segera menghampiri Tetsu-kun yang terjatuh.

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun Kuroko." Kata Midorin yang datang.

"Miki, antarkan Tetsuya ke UKS." Perintah Akashi.

Akupun hanya mengangguk dan memapah Tetsu-kun ke UKS.

.

..

...

"Tidak biasanya Tetsu-kun melamun seperti itu." Kataku seraya membalut lukanya.

Tetsu-kun hanya terdiam saja dari tadi. Aku pun menatapnya agak lama.

"Tetsu-kun ? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Ah, gomen, aku tak apa-apa, Aomine-san." Kata Tetsu-kun

Lagi-lagi keheningan tercipta diantara kami.

"Ano.. Aomine-san." Kata Tetsu-kun memanggilku.

"I-iya?" Kataku kaget saat ia memanggilku.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi-kun." Katanya tiba-tiba.

"Sei-kun? Kami hanya teman? Kenapa?" Jawabku terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya seraya tersenyum lembut kearahku.

Uh, jika ia selalu tersenyum seperti itu, aku bisa-bisa tak bisa mengontrol perasaanku terhadapnya.

"Kita kembali ya." Kata Tetsu-kun

Aku pun mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

.

..

...

"Kau tak apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Sei-kun seraya kami kembali ke gym.

"Iya, Akashi-kun, gomen membuatmu khawatir." Kata Tetsu-kun.

"Ini karena kau tidak membawa lucky itemmu, lucky item untuk aquarius adalah handuk berwarna biru tua." Kata Midorin memberikan handuk kepada Tetsu-kun.

"Arigatou Midorima-kun." Kata Tetsu-kun.

"Tetsu-kun kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Satsuki khawatir, begitu juga Daiki-nii dan Ryou-chan.

Muk-kun menghampiri Tetsu-kun dan memberikan Tetsu-kun permen vanilla.

"Kuro-chin lemas ya, ini permen untukmu." Kata Muk-kun.

"Arigatou, Murasakibara-kun." Kata Tetsu-kun.

"Baiklah, kembali latihan, jangan memaksakan dirimu Tetsuya." Kata Sei-kun

Tetsu-kun mengangguk, lalu kembali latihan.

.

..

...

"Ayo kita pulang!" Kata Daiki-nii seraya merangkulku dan Tetsu-kun disebelahnya.

"Nii-chaaannn kau berat sekali." Kataku mendorong-dorong dirinya.

"Daiki!" Kata Sei-kun memanggilnya.

"HaaaaaahH? Ada apa Akashi?" Kata Daiki-nii malas.

"Panggilkan Miki untukku, aku ada perlu dengannya sebentar." Kata Sei-kun

Aku kebingungan mendengar Sei-kun

"Ah, kalian duluan saja, nanti aku susul." Kataku seraya berlari kearah Sei-kun.

"Jadi? Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengetes reaksi Tetsuya." Kata Sei-kun.

"Reaksi... Tetsu-kun?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kau tau, wajah Tetsuya yang datar, berubah saat kupanggil kau tadi." Kata Sei-kun.

Aku terdiam, Sei-kun tidak pernah main-main jika ia tidak ingin, dan kurasa Sei-kun memang sedang tidak bercanda.

"Kurasa kalian cocok kok, kenapa tidak coba bilang." Kata Sei-kun seakan-akan ia mengerti kebingunganku.

"Aku, bilang?" Kataku sedikit panik.

"Kau mengerti kan? Tetsuya seperti apa orangnya." Kata Sei-kun

"Aku.. Tapi.. Eumh.. Akan kupikirkan." Kataku.

"Pertimbangkan saja." Kata Sei-kun.

.

..

...

"Gomen ! Aku lama ya?" Kataku menghampiri Daiki-nii, Tetsu-kun dan Satsuki.

"Ah, tidak kok, urusan dengan Akashi-kun udah selesai Mi-chan?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Iya, dia cuma nanya sedikit hal." Kataku.

Tetsu-kun terlihat aneh lagi, tak pernah aku melihat dia seperti itu.

"Ano, Tetsu-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

"Iya Tetsu, kau kenapa, hari ini kau banyak melamun." Kata Daiki-nii menimpali.

"Ah, etto, tidak apa-apa kok.. Kurasa aku terlalu cape." Kata Tetsu-kun.

.

..

...

Aku tengah melihat album semasa SMP dulu, ada aku dan anak-anak kiseki no sedai lainnya, ah, banyak foto Tetsu-kun yang kuambil diam-diam juga, dia sedang berbicara dengan Daiki-nii, sedang meminum vanilla shakenya, sedang membaca buku, tak terasa, sudah 2 tahun lebih aku memendam rasa suka ini.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Siapa yang mengirimiku e-mail.

From : Kuroko Tetsuya (Tetsuya31_ )

To : Me

Subject : Buku

Message : Besok, Aomine-san sibuk atau tidak? Ada buku baru diperpustakaan kota, kalau mau, besok kutunggu jam 10 pagi disana.

"Eh, besok," Kataku bingung seraya melihat kearah kalender. Besok sabtu, latihan libur dan aku juga kosong, lalu aku menerima undangan dari Tetsu-kun.

.

..

...

"Miki, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Daiki nii yang baru bangun tidur.

"Aku mau keperpus, bersama Tetsu-kun." Kataku seraya menyiapkan barang-barang.

"Ah, hati-hati." Kata Daiki-nii, lalu ia masuk kekamarnya lagi.

"Ittekimasu." Kataku dan berangkat.

Aku berjalan kearah perpus, dan aku sampai 5 menit lebih cepat, tetapi Tetsu-kun sudah sampai duluan.

"Tetsu-kun?" Kataku saat melihat dirinya.

"Aomine-san sudah sampai?" Katanya menutup novel yang ia tengah baca.

"Pagi sekali." Kataku

"Tidak baik membuat seorang gadis menunggu kan?" Katanya tersenyum lembut.

.

..

...

Sudah 2 jam kami berada dalam perpustakaan, sudah 2 judul buku yang kubaca.

"Em. Aomine-san." Panggil Tetsu-kun.

"Ya..?" Kataku menjawab panggilannya.

"Aomine-san, pacaran dengan Akashi-kun?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ti.. Tidak, kenapa Tetsu-kun?" Jawabku sedikit kaget.

"Aku cemburu." Katanya datar seperti biasa.

"Eh?" Responku kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"Daisuki yo, Aomine-san." Katanya meyakinkan diriku.

"Aku tak bisa melihat Aomine-san dipeluk oleh Kise-kun, berbicara dengan Akashi-kun." Katanya seraya menatap diriku.

Kurasakan pipiku memanas dan memerah.

"Jadi, maukah, kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanyanya dengan muka super polos yang benar-benar manis.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaanya. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut dan meraih tanganku.

"Kalau gitu, kita kencan ya? Miki-chan." Katanya dengan lembut.

-end-

Owari :

"Ohh! Tetsu dan Miki pacaran?" Kata Aomine sedikit terkejut.

"Mohon bantuannya, Daiki-nii-san." Kata Kuroko

"Tentu-tentu, jaga adikku baik-baik Tetsu." Kata Aomine seraya memukul-mukul pelan pundak Kuroko.

"Uwahhh, Mi-chan aku ikut senang." Kata Satsuki memeluk Miki.

"Omedetou Mikicchi" Kata Kise yang ikutan memeluk Miki yang langsung diberi tatapan mematikan Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, Miki milikku." Katanya dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"Hii! Kurokocchi kowai ssu!" Kata Kise langsung melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Aquarius dan Virgo memiliki kecocokan yang bagus, omedetou." Kata Midorima.

"Kuro-chin dan Miki-chin pacaran yaaa." Kata Murasakibara.

"Omedetou, Miki." Kata Akashi memperlihatkan senyumnya yang jarang.

"Arigatou minna." Kata Miki senang.

Kini, Kuroko Tetsuya yang misterius, kalem dan manis menjadi milik Aomine Miki seorang.

-END-

**D.S : Tecchan emank paling mantep desuuu~~~**

**Kuroko : Bukannya D.S-san suka pada Aomine-kun?**

**D.S : Tentu saja, Kau, Daiki, Sei-kun dan Taiga-kun**

**Semua : *dalam hati* Maruk amet nih Author**

**Kuroko : Saa minna~ RnR onegaisimasu~**


End file.
